Orange Haired Vampire
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Yusei move in a new town call Karakura. There he is the new student and met a strange orange hair girl name Ichigo who has a secret that she wants no one else to know about it. Can he help her. Or will he just make things worse. OH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! fem!IchigoxYusei


**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or yugioh 5d's**

**This story is a Karin story.**

**There will be a lot of humors in this story.**

**So obviously Ichigo is a vampire who came from a long line clan.**

**She's very powerful.**

**Except she got one little problem...**

**Find out in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

**Ichigo's Pov**

I groan out tiredly as the clock next to my wooden stand set off and I quickly smack the clock shut. I lay down on my comfy bed for a few minute, not quite ready to get out of bed yet. I remove the blanket off of me and got out of my pajamas and put on my school clothes; gray skirt, white collar up short sleeve shirt since it's hot in the summer, red bow tie, thigh high black socks, and white sneakers. I look at myself in the mirror that shows my long bright orange ruffle razored hair all tangled up and out of place. I grab my hair brush from my top drawer and begin to neatly comb my hair. I tie my razored orange hair into a low ponytail.

I look myself through the mirror and then left my room to go downstairs to eat breakfast. I have a bowl of cereals and two toast in a large dining that has a long dining table though no one is eating with me every morning. I sigh to myself and took a bite out of my toast. Even though I enjoy the peace and quiet time, it's still would be nice to eat with my family if they didn't sleep during the day all the time. You can say that my family is rather… well… unique. It's a long story and there is plenty of time to talk about my family and our secrets later along with other people's secret that I befriend with.

Oh yeah. I forgot. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shiba Ichigo. I'm 15 years old, so I'm a high school student in Karakura High School in my second year. I was very well known at school being called the 'The Fiery Princess', 'Orange Hair Punk', or 'A Chick Who Doesn't Stand Shit'. I finish my breakfast and wish the bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink. Just as I was about to open the door, there was a big black garbage bag just standing by a door with a note on it.

'Ichigo, please be sure to throw this away in the dumpster on your way out. Thank you very much! Sincerely, your loving mother.'

I scowl down at the small note then to the smelly garbage bag before grabbing it. I took a swish sniff at it and I had to keep myself from gagging from this nasty smell that hit my extra sensitive nose unpleasantly before grabbing the garbage with one hand while the other holding my school bag and lunch.

"I'm heading out to school! See you later!" I holler out to my house, letting my family know that I'm leaving. As expected, I didn't received any answer at all. I suppressed a groan that threatened to drip out of my lips and just headed out to my school. I cover my eyes from sun's rays. It is so hot in this time of summer. I don't at all. I like how the weather is hot and sunny. I like doing outdoors activities. As you can see, I live in a big mansion that is in the forest and close to the Karakura Town. I just look back at the mansion before making my way to my school. It a 5 minutes walk there but I didn't mind at all. There was big old brown dumpster standing there by the sidewalk. I walk up to the smelly dumpster and dump the garbage bag in it and proceed to heading to my school.

I made it to the school yard to see my all my girlfriends are gather together waiting for me; Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Akiza, and Carly. They wave at me to come over to them and gladly did so and we girls all head to the school building to go to our class as the school bell rang, signaling for the first class to start.

* * *

**(Time Skip)...**

I sigh heavily as I brought my my hands under my chin and my elbows resting on my knees.

"Of all to school day to start… does it have to be gym class?" I mumbled to myself.

I sigh again to myself as I sat in the school's stairway outside in the tracking field where everybody is all in their gym clothes on as well as I am. It's not because I hate doing outdoor gym activities, it's just that we have to start it in the morning of school. My body was aching since I woke this morning for no particular reason. I sigh heavily to my myself and fail to feel a present behind me and clamp their hands on my shoulders, taking me in surprise and I yelp out in surprise. I turn around to see it was Rukia in her gym clothes, broadly smiling at me.

"Hey, Ichigo. Why are you being all gloomy and sad? You shouldn't wear that scowl. If you keep your face like this, no guy is ever going to want to go out with you." Rukia teased me as she sat down next to me.

"Shut up, midget." I scowled at the raven hair girl and I dodge one of her punch and chuckled at her now scowl face.

"You shouldn't wear that scowl face. Otherwise, you're going to scare off your boyfriend." I teased, using her words against her and all she did was send me a withered glare at me and I deflected it with a smirk. She eventually calm down and give me a concern look, her lips curl up to form a frown.

"But seriously, Ichigo," the frowning, concern Rukia said, "Are you actually okay? You don't look so good at all. You seem tired. And your face is all red and flushed."

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine, Rukia nothing you should worry about." I reassured her. By the look of her face that said she didn't buy it what I said at all. Damn. She's going to play doctor and make me doing crazy check up things things.

All of a sudden, Rukia and I hear squeal from a group of girls that is not to far from us. They each have heart shapes in their eyes.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student that is coming here today?!"

"Yeah, I took a peek before I head back to class!"

"Isn't he the most handsome guy that you ever saw?!"

"I know! I hope he and I get to be in the same class!"

"I bet that he's so dreamy!"

"I hope that he and I go out together!"

The girls all squeal up in excitement. You could actually see hearts literally coming out of their eyes. Rukia and I just stare awkwardly at them.

"What are they even getting so excited all of a sudden?" Rukia asked me, never once taking her eyes off the group of fan girls.

"Beats the hell out of me." I muttered to her.

Now that they mention it, there was a new transfer student that is coming here at our school today. The last time I check, the new student is supposed to be a boy from a different town and has move here not too long ago.

I wonder...is he actually handsome what the girls says?

Will he be cute?

Is he and I are going to be friends or enemies?

Will he and I going to out together?

I have to slap myself for thinking those questions mentally. Why the hell am I'm getting all work up all of a sudden? I don't know a thing about this new guy. Besides, he's probably must be one of the punks that would pick a fight with me. Then again, I shouldn't judge people from their appearance. I guess I'll have to wait and see this new guy.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

**Yusei's Pov**

"The first year of your transfer, and you're late for school?" the teacher asked me, her lips curl up into a frown or a scowl, her glass send me a flash, I don't know. But I decided to pay no mind to it and I walk down the hallway along side with her.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized to my new teacher, "I still don't know my way here to my house yet." The teacher then just gave me a reassured smiled and continued to lead me to my new class.

"You're in Second Year D-Class. They're at the ground having P.E. now." She informed, trying to sink in every information in my mind.

"If I introduced you to them, you won't be embarrassed, will you?" the teacher asked me.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I reassured my new teacher with a smile, "You see, when people think is embarrassing, it's up to the person who is embarrassed."

The teacher just hummed in agreement and continued to lead me to my new class.

My name is Fudo Yusei. I'm 16 years old, so I'm in my second year in high school. My parents and I move from New Domino City to a small town called Karakura Town because of a job that my Dad got accepted and decided to move there. It's not that I hate my Dad trying to work for living, I'm actually proud to have a father who was into science along with mother and that he cares for his wife and son, but I wish that we didn't have to move away from our old home to a new one or his job has to be so far away. In fact, I didn't want to move away at all in the first. I'm going to miss my friends back home. I hope they're not getting into any trouble at all. I've been down in the dump but my Mom and Dad were there to reassured me that I'll still see my old friends during winter and summer breaks if I want to. It's my choice. They tell me that I should make new friends. My Mom even said that if I'm lucky enough, I'll probably get a cute girlfriend which cause me to turn beet red. Mom and Dad have always pestered me, telling me that it's high time that I find a girl of my own and start a family. It's not that I'm against the idea, I'm actually looking forward to start a family of my own, but I don't know how to get a girl's attention and tell her any of my feelings.

In other words, you can say that I'm rather shy of expressing my feelings to another.

"Well, we're here." the teacher said, cutting me off from my trains of thoughts.

"Alright, let's go and meet my new class." I said, more or less to my myself than to my teacher.

* * *

**Ichigo's Pov**

Rukia has press her forehead against mine, checking my temperature with her bangs move out of the way and her eyes while my lips form into a frown, not liking to be fuss over every little thing.

"Hmm… you don't seem to a fever right now," Rukia informed as she removed her forehead from mine and her hands are place on either of my cheeks, "But your face does kinda looked like flushed."

"Kinda look like?" I ask her. Before she could retort my blunt question, our teacher came over to the track field.

"Alright, everybody! Your attention, please!" our teacher called all for us to come over to her. As Rukia and I join with the other groups, I noticed there was somebody else with her, which I assume this must be the new guy that everybody is talking about. He's wearing our school uniform; white shirt with few buttons left open without the tie, brown slacks, and white sneakers. His hair is shape like a crab with yellow streak. His skin is very tan and not a single scratch was found on him. His face looks strong and I took noticed of the yellow streak under his left eye and cheek. What caught my attention were his eyes. His big, sharp blues eyes that can rival an eagle and that he could see right through your soul. Right through your soul… did that even came out right? Though I admit he is quite a looker and a very handsome young man, but I highly doubt that I got any chance with this guy at all.

"Allow me to introduced our new transfer student to you. He'll be joining your class starting today." the teacher inform us. All the girls all have hearts in their eyes and a blush on each cheeks. The new transfer took a step close at us so he could introduced himself loud and clear.

"My name is Fudo Yusei. Hello." he introduced himself with a very graceful bow. All of a sudden, I felt my cheeks turn red. What the hell?! Since when do I blush?! Besides, it's not like this guy is ever going to be interested in me. Even he did… that's just going to be impossible. After all… it'll never work out...

Because I'm a...

He suddenly shift his eyes and stare at me. His blue eyes staring at my chocolates. My chest felt so tight all of a sudden. What just happen to me right now? What's going on?!

* * *

**Yusei's Pov**

"My name is Fudo Yusei. Hello." I introduced myself as I bow to my new class.

I could hear the girls squeal but I just ignored it. I just straightened myself up and look at my new classmates. There a particular guys that caught my interest. One was a tall dark skin guy who has his curly brown hair covering his face. One who has hair color that could rival a sun and violet eyes and reach up to the tall dark guy's shoulder. One guy has ruffle brown hair and matching eyes. Next to him was a guy with jet black hair and black eyes, judging by the way they are close together, I assume they are in a relationships and is going pretty well for these two. A guy with a wild orange hair that defy gravitation and gray eyes and have golden streak on his forehead and each of his cheeks. But then there was a very particular person that has really caught my attention.

A young female student. She has bright orange hair that is in a razored style. She was tall and her body is lean and well build. Her lips were soft and pink. What caught my attention the most was her eyes. Her big, brown eyes that are burning with unknown passion. She must of noticed me staring at her because she lock eyes with me. All of a sudden, I feel so light headed and dizzy. My body is so… hot… it's burning. Just what in the world is happening to me?

* * *

**Ichigo's Pov**

All of a sudden, I felt a throb on my head. My heart was beating off the chart and my face is all red and flushed just from the this new guy staring at me. My chest then started to ached all of a sudden. I clutch my chest with my hands. Gah… my body is on fire! I can't breath properly. What's going on? Why am I like this all of a sudden? Is it because of the new guy? I calm down my breathing and took long shaky breath but also made sure that nobody noticed. Except for Rukia. She probably already suspect it but didn't say anything about which I am very glad that she didn't. I've never been the one to like to be in the center of attention.

My body eventually cool down and my breathing was back to normal and I'm no longer feeling light headed anymore. I averted my eyes from the new guy's… Yusei… I think, eyes. I could still feel his gaze at me. I felt something touching my arm and turn to see Rukia with a concern look on her face,

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked me, making sure that no one else but me heard it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassure her with a smile, which she gave 'I don't believe anything that you say' look.

I know that the moment Rukia and I are alone, she's going to start asking me questions nonstops.

"Alright, everybody." the teacher said, "Now that he introduce himself, go back to your gym class and have fun!"

With that said, the entire class went back to their activity and Rukia and I quickly made our way their.

I try to focus on playing softball. It actually did help. I'm beginning to think that maybe having gym class in the early morning isn't too bad afterall. A guy throw the ball at me and I made a powerful swing with the bat and hit the softball hard enough for it to go to the sky. I made a run for it. HOME RUN! HAH! Everyone in my team all cheer out in excitement.

I sigh out heavily as I went to wash my face when I notice someone was staring at the back of my head. I decided to ignore it. It's obvious who it was and I don't want to face that guy right now. Maybe not deal with him.

I made my way to the outdoor sink and wash my face. I dry my face with a fresh clean towel… I can still feel him staring at me.

Geez, what's up with this guy?

I decided to just forget about him.

The sooner, the better.

But… why is my heart still aching from being so far from him?

I join in with my team and continued playing softball.

* * *

**Yusei's Pov**

Since I didn't wear my gym clothes on and I'm new here, the teacher decided to let me sit in the bench and watch the softball game. I watch as the orange hair girl walk away from the outdoor sink and went to join in with her train. There's something about this girl that caught my interest. No matter how much I try to look away from her, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was amazing. The way she swing that bat and hit the softball perfectly. I watch as she made it to a home run. I've never knew a girl could possible have that much strength.

I then was hit by the back of the head by a towel and turn my head to see the blonde and orange guy that are staring down at me.

" I see that you got your eyes on her, huh?" the orange hair guy asked, grinning at me.

"W-What?" I stutter.

Was I really staring at her? I barely even know her!

"I don't blame you." the blonde hair boy smirk at me. "She is very pretty. Every guy here in school are practically head over heel for her. But they are too afraid to ask her."

"They are?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's very well known at this school. Everyone call her the 'Fiery Princess' or the 'Orange Hair Punk'." the orange guy said as he and the blonde each took a seat in each of my side, right in the middle of these two.

"The name's Crow Hogan. Nice to meet ya!" Crow introduced himself.

"My name is Jack Atlas. Please to meet you." Jack introduced himself next.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Yusei Fudo." I introduced myself after them.

"Yeah. We already known." Crow smirk at me. He turn his gaze at the orange hair girl. For some reason, I don't like him, or either them, or anyone in this school, stare at her. I don't know what it is, but I'll just ignore it and pretend that I didn't feel it at all.

"I feel real sorry for you, Yusei. It would be best if you just forget about her and go for a different girl instead." Crow said.

"Why's that?" I asked, a little taken aback what they just told me.

"Because she's so hard to impressed. Every guy here have already ask her out but she turn each of them down one by one." Jack replied.

"Some of them walk away crying like a baby. Some of them have their face rearranged by her fists." Crow added.

"Have you ever ask her out before?" I ask.

"Nah. I rather not risk getting my face get all rearranged by her as well." Crow replied.

"Besides, we already got our own girlfriends anyway." Jack said.

Oh. So they already have girlfriends already.

...Huh? Why I am relief about all of a sudden?

"It's time to head back to class now so change out of your gym clothes!" the teacher called out and we all headed to the changing room.

* * *

**Moments Later…**

I stare out the window when class was over. It was exhausting. It would the lesson here is no different from the school I came from. It wasn't that hard really. Considering that I was the top student in my old school I manage to follow the instruction and did my homework with great easement.

"Hey Fudo!" someone said behind me.

I turn around to see a girl with long black hair and big glasses.

"Hi! My name is Carly Carmine. Class 5 President. If there is something that you need, feel free to ask and I'll help you however I can!" she chirped.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." I said.

She beamed at me before saying, "So I see that you met my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Which one?" I asked. So she's one of the guys' girlfriend they were talking about.

"Jack Atlas." she answered. Jack Atlas. Huh. I thought he has a girl who came from a family or something. She seems like an ordinary person to me. I wonder what makes him want to go out with her.

"Oh! Hey Ichigo! Hey Rukia!"

I look up to see that girl from the gym class. So her name is Ichigo huh? That's a very nice name. And pretty as well.

...wait… Did I just call her pretty…?

Since when do I call any girl that barely know pretty?

"So Ichigo, Rukia, I was wondering if you like to join in shopping together with the rest of our girlfriends?" Carly ask.

"I'm in." Rukia said.

"Sorry Carly. I won't be able to join you guys today." Ichigo.

"Oh yeah. You said that you were going to help your parents with something right?" Rukia ask.

Ichigo nod her.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time. See ya later."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ichigo walk away from the girls and accidently bump into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ichigo snapped at me before I got the chance to apologize. She quickly left before I got any chance to say anything.

What was that all about all of a sudden? What did I do to make her snap at me?

* * *

**Ichigo's Pov**

I sigh in relief as I got out of school. Man that close. The moment I bump into him I felt that same sensation that morning when he first came to school. Without even thinking, I snapped at him without meaning to at all. I didn't want to do that, really. But since I was burning for unknown reason, it just came out of no where. I've been like this all morning long and the mid afternoon. I walk out of the school and made my way through the park that is a shortcut to my home.

God…

My body is so hot…

I can't the heat anymore…

I took in a deep breath and made a grave mistake. I smell sweet, delicious smell. The smell seem to have a terrible effect on me because I'm walking right towards it. I continued to follow the scent to find myself in the main park. I look around to see a man all by himself. He wore business suit that is all wrinkle and is taking a nap on the bench.

I took in another whiff smell and this time, I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips.

That man…

He look so good…

I… I…

I want to taste him…

I advance towards him, completely unaware of my presence. He was mumbling in his sleep and I have no clue to what he's saying. I don't care. I want him now. I can stand for a minute. Just as I was looming over him, I trip on something and landed on my face.

I let out a weak groan of pain and continued to lay down. I must've of woke him up because he was looking down at me. He stare down hard at me. He then yelp out in surprise and everything was silent.

Crap… now what I'm supposed to do?

"Uh… hey. Lady… are you alright?" he ask, poking at my shoulder.

God… what the hell was wrong with me?

I was about to assault on a complete stranger that I never met before.

I'm a terrible person.

But then I felt the heat impact came right back at me, hitting hard like a typhoon. Before I could think, I grab the man's ankle. He lead out a shriek and I got up. Unable to stop myself from taking a bite at his neck.

Piercing his neck with my two front, sharp, pointing teeth and began to suck on him.

Good… his blood… taste so good...

* * *

**Yusei's Pov**

I walk down the park that my teacher has map out for me. I gave her the address of my home so that she can give me the direction to my home. The map have lead me to a park. I have to say a very nice one too. The trees are fresh with green leaves and breaths blowing in my face was rather refreshing.

So far I've been walking for a while and I got no clue to where I'm going.

I think I'm lost.

...perfect…

First I was last on my first day of school and now I have no clue to where I am to get back to my new home.

Can things get any better than this?

All of a sudden, I heard a scream. It came right at my direction. Without even thinking I rush towards the scream and made it to the main park. My eyes widen at the sight before. The orange hair girl, Ichigo, was hugging a man and was biting his neck. The hug was a very passionate one.

Crap… Did I just walk in some action between Ichigo and the man?

Are they on a relationship or something?

Or this is…

No way…

Ichigo doesn't look like the type of girl to do these kind of stuff.

...right…?

Without even thinking once again, I hid myself behind the tree and waited for them to stop.

Man… what did I got myself into?

I then turn to see that she was gone and the man was laying on the ground unconscious.

I walk up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey. Come on. Get up. You shouldn't be laying on the ground." I call out to him.

Suddenly, he sprang from the ground and has a big smile on his face.

"Alright! I'm all pump up now and ready to work!" he exclaimed as he grab his suitcase and turn to face Yusei and gave him a big grin.

"Thanks for waking me up man! I owe you one! Gotta dash!" he shout and took off.

Okay…

That was weird…

What just happen right?

* * *

**Ichigo's Pov**

I held on to the man tightly as I continued to suck on his blood. I faintly hear him let out a soft moan.

I took in a few more gulps and then release him. He fell to the ground as I sigh out in great relief with my eyes close.

God… I feel much better now.

I reopen my eyes. Instead of their amber color, they glow deep red as I raise my hand at the unconscious man. Yellow light flash out of my hand faintly as I erase his memory of the today's event.

Just as I turn to head out home, I felt a presence behind me and turn to see no one there. I look around before shrugging my shoulders and left.

Yep, just as you have guess.

Me and my family… are a group of vampires.


End file.
